


The Triumph King

by Novalight



Series: The Dragon Diagon, They Who Burns Hot or Cold [2]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: Diagon, after Their abrupt awakening, waits for the King to be declared. While waiting, grooming and house hunting is involved.





	The Triumph King

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, They Who Burns is (self-called) Diagon. I based it on the Latin word, which can either mean angle to angle, or opposite. You'll all see why I choose the name later in the series. Also, if you still can't think of what Diagon looks like, They are a Wyvern Dragon.

They Who Burns huffed, sitting a top of Their nest. They had allowed the volcano to cool, leaving the small island covered in a thick layer of lava that was quickly turning black like Their scales. Now, They were bored, having cooled in temper.

  
After destroying all the pink flesh pests that had dared to use Their land as a breeding ground, They have grown restless. Of course, They were carefully listening to the battle that was raging between Godzilla and Ghidorah.

Quickly losing interest in that as well, They Who Burns had decided on some self care. Turning Their head,They pulled their old, torn or weak scales, preening Themselves to perfection. They took more care in Their wings; as strong as Their wings were, if left to un-cared for, it could mean the end for Them.

They Who Burns were slightly envious of Rodan; of his longer wingspan and thicker skin. Rodan was worshipped as a Fire Demon, while They were forgotten. (To be fair, They knew They would have had followers if They didn't keep killing the pink pests that originally brought gifts for Them.)

They knew, once the battle for the Throne was completed, They Who Burns must find a new Nest. They had grown too large for the small volcano, and had become extinct in Their hibernation.

Besides, They wanted to move to a land where there was pools of lava and hot, dry and the air thick of poisonous smog that chokes all life to death. If not, They would simply dry out a large piece of land, digging until they found the planet's life blood: Magma. They were not a youngling anymore, and need not the protection of a volcano.

They paused, head still buried in their wing. The air trembled with the echo of Godzilla's triumph roar, declaring himself King once again. Pulling Their wing back, They Who Burns paused.

Interesting. It seems that even They Who Are Many, The Death Song of Three Storms, The Golden Demise, was no match for Godzilla. Maybe Ghidorah will return, in some new form. Every Titan thought him gone the last time he and Godzilla battled, shaking the very Earth.

Giving a roar of recognition back that will carry for hundreds of miles, They Who Burns stretches Their wings and begins the search for a new, better Nest, flying high above the clouds, steam sizzling off Their body.


End file.
